I should have, but I didn't
by Evil-er-Tayuya
Summary: She regreted a lot of things, but Sakura wasn't sure if she regreted this one.... She did save Narutos life, didn't she? SosoSaku. One-shot


i edited here and there...

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Inner Sakura's in bold**

It's a FANfic. FANNN!! Ring any bells? I don't own Naruto

'I should have gotten him the damn ramen coupon! 'Sakura thought 'then I wouldn't be in this mess' she flinched at the slight pounding pain 'then I wouldn't have him on top of me...doing...

Sakura dug her nails into the bed sheets while the man on top of her- Akasuna no Sasori- was screwing her brains out. Moans and groans were periodically heard echoing through their cave like shelter.

Sasori was rough on her. From time to time he would continue kissing her roughly on her lips that their teeth scratched in contact. From that her lips were bruised now. He would take his time massaging her swollen breasts, teasing her, making her ask for more. But other than that he wasn't going easy on her. Only one time he had stopped and looked at her slightly flushed face and smirked, because of the girl under him. Besides that, his expression was blank, those half-lidded eyes stayed still, gazing at the kunoichi.

Suddenly Sasori removed himself to turn the medic around and once again shoved himself back inside aggressively. Sakura wanted to screamed into the pillow, but she only clenched her fists tightly; she wouldn't give Sasori the pleasure of screaming his name.

**flashback**

'I knew I should have chipped in with Ino!' Sakura screamed in her head. 'Now I have only 3hours till the party and Naruto would definitely get upset if I didn't give my present first! What am I going to do now?!'

**'uhm, babe, just a reminder, actually you have only one hour because the hokage wanted to see you' Inner Sakura piped in**

"Aw, hell no!'' could be heard echoing through the village

(10mins later)

A polite knock was heard. After wards a pink head slipped through the now open door. A faint scent of sake twigged her nose. Sakura frowned, then rolled her eyes. Great, the hokage was drunk…again.

"You wanted to see my shishou?" Sakura asked, hoping that Tsunade wouldn't give her another late-night hospital shift.

"Yes Sakura. Come in, hurry up, move faster! Me and Naruto where waiting for you. It took you long enough… The kid's been giving me a major headache!"

'NARUTO! Damn! 'Sakura mentally fell. She didn't have a present for him and time was ticking.

"Sakura-chaaan! What did you get my for my birthday?! Is it a ramen coupon?!" said blond bounced up and down. He was as immature as ever.

"Naruto! I'm not telling you so shut up!" Sakura growled.

**'A ramen coupon! WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT THAT?!' Inner Sakura shrieked pulling her hair.**

"Ahem. If you please…Naruto, today is your birthday. I know you wanted to see Gaara, but I can not allow that because, as an upcoming hokage and a jinchuuriki, you must take missions in the village boarder for your own safety. But this is an emergency and I see no one better that you to complete this mission. Your mission is to bring this scroll to a Suna elder. You two must leave right away" Tsunade gave him a sincere smile and winked. There was something off about this "mission". Even a genin could sense that...but not Naruto tough.

"I can't believe you grandma! Not only you don't let me see Gaara, but you also have to send me on this stupid mission! No way am I going there!" Naruto shouted. The blond jinchuuriki had gotten very strong, if only he'd gotten smarter.

There was a pregnant pause.

"She is giving you an opportunity to see Gaara! She isn't expecting you to deliver the message, she wants it to look like you had a mission and ran into the kazekage by sheer coincidence!" Sakura hit him over the head. Naruto was just...Naruto

"he he… I knew that, grandma Tsunade!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I was waiting for Sakura-chan to figure it out! Believe it!" he yelled, punching the air above his head. He accidentally almost hit the sake bottles piled on the hokage desk. And spilling sake was the greatest sin on Tsunades account.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. "Whaaat?! What did you just…?! WAITING FOR ME?! I have been waiting for you to figure it out! And in fact you didn't! I told you that myself, you idiot!!" Sakura screamed into Naruto's face, slightly shaking him with her insane strength.

"Sakura-chhhaaan! Let gooo! I just ate myyy second lunch at the ramen barrr! I think I'm about to throoow up!" Naruto manage to gaspe out

"Keep that to yourself" Sakura growled letting him go. Naruto sank to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"It was Gaara's idea actually…" Tsunade said, totally ignoring the commotion like it was her every day routine. In fact, it truly was. "So do you take that mission or not?!" She growled. She was not a pleasant lady when she didn't get her drink. And right now, the only ones keeping her from that were the ones inside her office. "Why am I wasting my time, just go!...

'My alcohol levels are dangerously low… I can't take this when I'm sober!' she whined in her head.

The two ninjas shocked from the hokages outburst just nodded and left.

'it isn't like Gaara to think of such deception...' Sakura thought while running on the roof tops of Konaha, getting as far as possible from the pissed Tsunade. 'oh well...'

_**time skip**_

It was an ambush and they fell for it. If they were more patient and not in such a rush, Sakura would definitely have seen through the trap. Then Akasuna no Sasori wouldn't be standing in front of them, having Naruto on the sand, face down and she wouldn't be panting heavily with only one usable arm, a few cracked ribs, with poison in her system, trying to save the jinchuuriki's life.

"What do you want from us"? Sakura managed to spit out. "What do you really want from us? I know you aren't here for the Kyuubi, if you were, you would have already killed me and took Naruto, so what's your business here?"

Sasori frowned. "Hn. You are smart, medic. But you're a brat like him," Sasori motioned at Naruto with his leg. "You do think one step ahead, unlike that brat, but it's sad that you do not think two steps ahead." A smug spread itself across Sosori's face. "But you are young and that can change. Still, you would never beat me – I think three steps ahead."

"What's your business here?!" Sakura shouted. She couldn't bare the tension surrounding them.

Just as then, Naruto coughed up some blood. One of his lungs was badly hurt and Sakura was working hard, keeping it in check. She'd already wasted enough chakra and thus was running out of it. But the rosette just couldn't see her best friend in pain. Even if healing him would cause her pain, she was determined to heal him completely.

"Are all the Leaf's ninja so sacrificing? Putting there comrade's life before their own? Or are you so weak that you can't even see him suffer?" Sasori taunted.

Sakura ignored the question. She just repeated herself. "What is your business here?! Answer me, damn it!"

"I doubt you want to know that," Sasori smirked wickedly, "but if you must know, I am here for you, Haruno Sakura. Your medic abilities are well-known and you would even make a decent human-puppet. But that doesn't stop me from having fun with this runt." Sasori began walking towards Naruto and herself. "but it looks like my fun is over, don't you think?"

"Leave him alone!" Sakura shouted "this is only between you and me! Leave Naruto out of this!"

"Kukuku…between you and me? Don't make me laugh **(A/N oppps….he just did :D )**. It's over the moment I kill him! And there's nothing you can do about it" Sasori laughed evilly

'Could it be….? No, he…we will survive!' Sakura kept repeating in her mid. But a little voice of Inner Sakura kept nagging her.

'**And we didn't even buy him a present…'**

His birthday. It was Naruto's birthday and he was about to die. How ironic.

"**We didn't even congratulate him…'**

Sasori took a kunai slowly. The kunai was stained with blood, with dripping poison. Ahhh… That was a good shot into the Kyuubi's gut… He was still walking, taking his time.

Sakura sobbed. If it was the end, she would die as a selfish prick. She sobbed again.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan… I will kill this guy… I was just………. resting my eyes… Believe it……" Naruto managed to whisper. He tried standing up, but his body wasn't complying. The jinchuuriki felt light- headed from the blood lost and poison, drifting in his body. He coughed come blood again. Naruto couldn't even move.

"Narutooo…." Sakura whispered too. It killed her to see her childhood friend like that

'**And we didn't get him a present" Inner sobbed**

"I hope you have finished your little farewell chat, because I have places to be. Let's not delay this anymore." Sasori's voice rang trough her ears

She just couldn't let this be!

"Take me!! You said you needed me! You came here only for me, didn't you! Leave him alone!" Sakura stood up. She wasn't crying anymore. Now her main priority was to save Naruto's life. About her own she didn't care.

"Pfttt… I don't need your admittance for anything! What I want, I just take!" Sasori shouted. " like I'm about to take you! Right after I kill him!"

"Pleased! I will do anything! I will be your medic, I will be your puppet, I will be anything you want me to be! Just spare him! Today's his birthday!" Sakura pleaded. She didn't know what to do next…plead on her knees? She would if she had to. It was for Naruto's life!

"And what a nice day to die it is… the very same day you came in to this world, the day you'll leave it… how…. artistic…" Sasori chuckled

"I'm begging you on my knees to spare him…! Killing him will give you nothing! Please… this would be my birthday present from me….to him…I didn't get him anything…pease" Sakura begged…the kunoichi was crying again

"Saa…kura-chan…" Naruto shuttered. He was loosing conscience fast .

"Naruto, please be quiet. Conserve your strength" Sakura turned hear pleating eyes to the man in front of her. "Master Sasori, please. I will do anything."

Now he had her. Broken, crying, under his will and compassion. Now she would relay on him. The puppeteer smirked again. Things were going as he planned.

"This will be the last present you'll ever give him. A very deep, artistic present. From not on, every single breath he takes is given by you… and by my compassion. Don't waste those breaths, brat" Sasori said quietly. "Let us go now."

Sakura stood trembling. Where has she gotten into…?

"Sakura, don't…" Naruto tried to finish, but lost the last of his conscience. It was over for him. At least for a couple of days… Sakura hoped that the suna shinobi would find him sooned, that their battle had attracted someone's eyes.

Sakura turned her head from Naruto to Sasori. She didn't regret what she did. Yet (and much) at least. Sakura was glad that she managed to keep Naruto from harms way… Turning to Sasori, she only managed to glimpse at him, when a needle made contact with her neck. Darkness started surrounding everything, the kunoichi lost her conscience.

**end of flashback**

He exploded into her. Sosori's forehead was sweaty; his hair was almost like glued to his forehead, sticking only in a few directions. Under him, Sakura was waiting for the red-head to recover from his release. They have been doing "that" all night and it was morning already. Sakura didn't know how much she could take. She needed to wash up and rest badly.

Sasori pulled out of her. He felt refreshed. As his partner Deidara said, he did have "manly" needs and sex was the best stress reliever. Laying down beside her, he spun the maider around, pulled her on top of his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Then he pulled the covers up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are addicting" he stated while kissing her forcefully on the lips. "Tomorrow" was all he said before falling asleep.

Sakura stared at the sealing with dull eyes. She was confused, frightened and fell abused.

'What did he mean by that…' she though

'**I guess we will just find out tomorrow" Inner Sakura replied "Try to get some sleep, babe. Oh, and Sakura…?'**

'…yeah…?"

'**I think we should have better gotten him the damn ramen coupon.'**

**This is my first fic, so go easy on me :D but not too easy…. Sry if it wasn't what you have hoped for…I don't practically love it, I got impatient at the end… Review? 3**

**Evil-er-Tayuya**


End file.
